1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to impact minimization structures such as helmets, blast walls, protective clothing, helmets, vehicle protection and so forth. The structures incorporate in various methods and structures that use of Bingham plastics, low modulus rubbers, auxetic and structural textiles, incorporated into dissipative and/or sequentially dissipative devices and/or other mechanisms and materials to protect individuals and structures from percussive forces and bludgeoning damage.
2. Introduction
Most protective equipment is designed for protection against penetrating force and piercing damage. Armors act to blunt penetrating force, thus preventing catastrophic piercing damage. Unfortunately, many common threats to individuals and structures come from percussive (compression wave) force. In contrast with penetrating force which rapidly transfers high energy to create focused, piercing damage, percussive impacts transfer large quantities of total energy from lower energy waves at a relatively long rate of transfer resulting in accumulated bludgeoning damage. There is currently a need for improved protective technology targeted to percussive impact and dissipating bludgeoning damage. For example, helmets are used by football players, bike riders, skaters, military applications, and so forth. However, the rate of concussion injury is still high. Similarly, other protective gear is used in many different areas. Military personnel and vehicles need improved protection against impacts of various kinds. It is desirable to improve percussive damage protection technology.
Helmets and other armors are designed to reduce individual damage. Piercing damage is a common result of a transmission of penetrating force, with high peak energy delivered rapidly to a small area. The results of penetrating force are slicing injuries. Reductions in penetrating force can be generally achieved by designs that widen the impact zone to prevent penetration, including those of the technologies described herein. Bludgeoning damage is a common result of a transmitting percussive force, with low peak energy delivered slowly to a large area. The results of percussive force are crushing damage to tissue, concussions or other injuries affecting a broad area. Reductions in percussive force are not amenable to traditional design, and require special attention through designs that dissipate the energy using the described technology.
In other cases, an impact device, in particular of a percussive design, might be also placed near a building and there is a need to protect the building and occupants from the damage caused by the blast, in particular of a bludgeoning type. There also is a need for structures using the described technologies to help prevent or reduce the effects of a blast on buildings or other object.